criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dialogue: Foul Play
Chapter 1 Chief: (Rank) (Name) we've got a death on our hands. Chief: Go investigate the crime scene. Linda: But Chief I haven't finished my hotdog. Chief: I don't give a dam about your hotdog when a woman's laying dead. Linda: Sorry. Investigate Ranch Linda: Poor woman, we can't even identify her. Linda: But this shattered card might. Linda: We should examine the horse she fell off. Autopsy Victim's Body Malcom: I'll get straight to the point, In her hair there was a certain dirt which is used on the floor of the scrap yard. Linda: So that means she went there recently lets go search it. Malcom: Hey I'm not finished, the label of the coat she's wearing is faded. Maybe you could decipher it. Malcom: I also found traces of white paint used for painting shoes. But your victim has black shoes, so its th- Linda: The killer who wears white shoes. Examine Horse Linda: Why the hell is green goo on an animal's neck. Linda: Lets send it to Naomi. Examine Torn Card Linda: Oh, its a drivers license. Linda: It says her name is Kacey Velez, wait that's the same surname as Eddie Velez, the racer, we should speak to him. Linda: And I forgot we should speak to Kenneth Gunner, the ranch owner. Talk to Kenneth about the death Kenneth: You lovely folks must be coming down to ride me horses. Linda: Sorry sir we aren't, Kacey Velez has died in your Ranch. Kenneth: Kacey's dead!, oh no what am I going to tell Mike. Linda: Excuse me, who is this Mike. Kenneth: He's my son they were very close them too. Luckily he isn't allergic to cats unlike me. Linda: Lets go speak to this Mike. Examine Coat Label Linda: It reads property of Marcia Culliman. Linda: We need to ask her about how her coat got on a dead woman, lets go. Analyze Green Substance Naomi: I hope you haven't been spraying this on horses. Linda: Why?. Naomi: Its horse aggravator. Its makes them go crazy. Linda: (Name) If they go that crazy, I'm sure our killer will have a kick mark. Talk to Eddie Velez about the death Linda: Were sorry to say but your wife Kacey has died. Eddie: What Kacey's dead. Eddie: Listen can we talk about this later. I've got to practice for the race next week. Talk to Mike about his relation ship with Kacey Mike: Oh me and Kacey we were just friends. Linda: Very good ones at that. Mike: Excuse me. Linda: Oh nothing. Talk to Marcia about her coat Marcia: My coat, I gave it to her because she said she liked. Marcia: But I did expect her to give it back to me before she messed herself up. Linda: And you just got yourself to the top of our suspect list well done. Marcia: Meh. Investigate Scrap Yard Linda: You found a phone, must be my lucky day. Linda: Wait you're right this must be Kacey's. Linda: Lets send it to Velma. Analyze Phone Velma: Another phone. Linda: Enough with your cocky attitude. Velma: Alright. Velma: I looked at the last photo she took and guess what its a picture of the trap being set. Velma: And it shows that the killer has green eyes. Ending Of Chapter 1 Linda: Alright we've got a Racers wife knocked of her horse. Linda: And all our suspects don't seem to care about her death. Chief: (Name) There's an anonymous letter at he door. Chief: And it says about Kacey's death. Chapter 2 Beginning Linda: Alright we've got a Racers wife knocked of her horse. Linda: And all our suspects don't seem to care about her death. Chief: (Name) There's an anonymous letter at he door. Chief: And it says about Kacey's death. Linda: What does it say. Chief: That Kacey's killer wears an earing. Linda: Great a new lead, lets search the Post Office. Search Post Office Before Investigation Marcia: What are the police doing here. Linda: None of your business. Marcia: Can I ask you a question. Marcia: Do these shoes have the right shade of white? Linda: Yeah, (Name) lets go. After Investigation Linda: This torn letter has Marcia's name on it. Linda: And you can search through this bin. Examine Torn Letter Linda: Oh my, Marcia and Mike are dating. Linda: That's why she was there at the Post Office, lets talk to them both. Talk to Marcia about the dating Marcia: Yes me and Mike were dating. So what. Linda: Were? Did you break up. Marcia: Oh you bet we did. After he slept with that Slug of a girl. Linda: Who is that. Marcia: I don't know? Marcia: Go away you stupid cat you know that I'm allergic to you. After Talk Linda: You think that slug was Kacey. We should search their apartment. Talk to Mike Mike: What, you know that me and Marcia were going out. Linda: Yes we do. Why didn't you tell us. Mike: I had no idea. She was a suspect in the Investigation. Investigate Apartment Linda: Lets send these pants to Naomi. Analyze Pants Naomi: Thanks for sending me pants just before my lunch guys. Linda: No problem. Naomi: It was a joke. Anyway I found two traces of DNA on them, one belonging to mike. Linda: And the other. Naomi: Oh none other than Kacey Velez. Linda: I knew it. Examine Trash Bag Linda: What did you find. Linda: A rag covered in blood. Lets send it to the lab. Analyze Blood Naomi: You guys wont believe this but the killer's blood is on this. Linda: What? Naomi: It matches the other blood type in Kacey's blood. Naomi: The sample is too old to find its blood type but it does show that the killer is allergic to cat fur. Linda: I've had enough of this case, lets arrest this killer shall we. Arrest Killer Marcia: How do you know it was me. Linda: Well you left some pretty damming evidence. Marcia: Dam Court Judge Coleman: You plead guilty for the murder of Kacey Velez. Marcia: Yes your honor but she was sleeping with my soul mate the little backstabber. Judge: For your actions you will go to jail for 20 times, so you can think about your actions. After Court Linda: Geez this case was tough but you powered through. Linda: Now I've still got a hotdog waiting for me. Additional Investigation Coming Soon.